Introduction to Fan Style
The Fan Style is the most artistic of Kitsui no Zouheishou's strategies, employing rapid twirling of the Bo staff across various parts of the body. This is a dramatic step up from the Novice Spin of the First Stage, with the velocity of revolutions and creativity in their application emphasized. It also provides disciples with a clear comparison to Shuiro and Ago's original practice. The student will not only be able to spin the pole with one or both hands but across their shoulders and neck, around their wrists and even around their ankles. The circular motions which apply rotating pressure to maintain contact between staff and limb become a real test of strength and endurance, which helps to develop a leaner physique. This is also the first Stage in which the students may enjoy the fruits of their labor and combine staff-handling with every acrobatic skill learnt so far. The improved awareness and control of their weapon means that the user can afford to divert their attention elsewhere, namely into mediating the balance between body and Bo. For instance, one might roll to the side over their shoulders in order to evade an attack but keep their twirling 'fan' angled upwards to provide a measure of protection. Provided that the Kitsui no Zouheishou beginner understands the theoretical and historical elements of the school and has earned the approval of their master through a demonstration of skill, they are now allowed to engage opponents directly with the Bo but are still advised to employ a balance of hand-to-hand and weapon techniques. Two-handed strikes alone or on the tail end of staff twirls are common fare for the Stage Two practitioner, while kicks have grown less abrupt and are more frequent. Acrobatic Techniques Diving Rolls: The student can cover greater distances and avoid small obstructions with this variation on the typical roll. Flip Ups: Traditionally performed from one's back or shoulders, the student throws their legs in an arc underneath them and uses the compression and extension in their spine to land on their feet. Headstands: Using the crown of their head and their hands as a tripod of support, the student can enter, hold and roll out of a headstand in a smooth and balanced manner. Forward Head Flips: Combining the principles of a flip up and a headstand, this move can be initiated from the feet or from the head. From standing, the student inverts themselves to perform a headstand then throws their legs underneath them to spring back to their feet. Butterfly Kicks: This aerial move is the first to imitate the twirling Bo's visual impact with the body and is a favorite among students of the Second Stage. It is customary to first employ a brief run-up comprised of a half turn on the inside/leading leg, another on the secondary leg to continue the rotation and a third in which the upper body is dipped very low and the leading leg only placed on the ground to push at the last possible moment. The kick itself combines this built-up momentum with sudden upward propulsion, an additional circular swing from the other leg and a graceful form which will continue to turn the student's body as it enters the air and returns to land on the secondary foot. Arching their back and extending legs and arms like the wings of a butterfly, this is a very useful technique for evasion and even dynamic entries. Regular Techniques Juggler's Trip: With their Bo revolving around an ankle, the student lowers the foot to trip nearby foes, hopping over the pole with their free, supporting leg - more useful as a transitory move than an extended assault. Maiden's Shield: The template for the Maiden's Shield is actually identical to the popular Bo technique of spinning the very quickly to create a protective shield which can block weaker physical strikes and deflect a number of slower-moving projectiles. The key difference in Kitsui no Zouheishou is that the shield may be erected on any axis, the most practical being a raised leg twirl which then frees up the hands for ninjutsu seals. Rolling Neck Whip: To ensure that the opponent is given less time and space to strike, this technique uses the majority of the Bo's length and can be applied as a rolling combination from side to side. With an opponent to one's left, the practitioner would hold the near end of the staff in their right hand and extend their arm to sweep across their body with their head tilted to the right. The aim is actually to fall short of the intended target and spin the staff a half revolution around the back of the neck which then tilts the head to the left and clears a path for the Bo. Switching hands and grabbing the staff with their left, the user can now throw this arm much further and surprise the opponent. Category:Kitsui no Zouheishou